omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Death (The Endless Empty)
Character Synopsis Death 'is the main antagonist of The Endless Empty, having appeared in all 5 chapters of the game. The purpose of Death is the claim the lifes of numerous beings within the afterlife, including Static themselves. Death constantly stalks Static and his party, wanting to claim them and bring proper closure to their lifes, being the driving point for why many initial antagonist such as Anxiety assist Static on their journey to find their cause of commiting suicide. Death is fought by Static and his party Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-A, likely High 3-A Verse: The Endless Empty Name: Death Gender: Male Age: As old as the afterlife Classification: Manifestation of Death Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Death Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Beings of the afterlife exist as mere thoughts and ideas, a fragment of identity. Death themselves specifically embodies absolute death), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Capable of interacting with and destroying ghosts, who are the souls of beings that have passed), Creation (Created The Abyss, of which is an entire realm of nothing), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 & 8; Those who exist within the afterlife are reliant on collective memory of them, as such, those who remember them will sustain Death's existence), Conceptual Manipulation (Casually kills of inhabitants of his realm, who are ideas and abstract thought), Mind Manipulation (Capable of interacting with and destroying the abstract thoughts of others), Phsyics Manipulation (Creators of realms are capable of establishing the physics that govern them. Scales off of Logic, who's realm defies the laws of physics), Reality Warping (Capable of altering the structure of his realm), Void Manipulation (Maintains a realm that is nothingness itself), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Entites of The Afterlife are capable of being attacked on an metaphysical level and will only truly be killed when all collective thought & memory of them ceases), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level, likely High Universe Level '(Capable of reaping the lifes of many beings, including Anxiety and Logic, the latter of which he actually did kill. Should be comparable to both Logic and Anger, whom of which can create realms that contain an entire starry sky within it's background. Logic's realm is shown to contain sentient Hypercubes, of which are 4th dimensional constructs. This implies realms are 4th dimensional in nature. In some instances, realms are even considered universes) 'Speed: FTL '(Capable of doding Starstruck, which attacks using light itself), likely '''Massively FTL+ '(Death, was depicted as being having traveled to the end of Anxiety's realm, which is a starry sky and likely a universe) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class, likely High Universal '(Fought on par with Static and his party, whom of which includes Logc and Anger, who created realms that can contain starry skies and the former can create realms that contain hypercubes, of which are 4th dimensional constructs) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level, likely High Universe Level '(Scaling to Anxiety, who can survive the destruction of his own realm. Can survive many hits from Static and his party) 'Stamina: Likely High ' 'Range: Stellar, likely Universal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Has absolute knowledge over The Afterlife, with everything and everyone's lives being under the knowledge and overseeing of Death) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notabke Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thoughtform: '''Death exists as an abstract though and idea conceived within the afterlife. Death themselves are the embodiment of death that occurs within The Afterlife *'Non-Physical Interaction: Beings who reside within the afterlife can interact with beings on numerous levels, including their minds, souls and even ideals of which they represent *'''Reaping: '''Death is capable of claiming the lifes of those who it claims, including killing off abstract ideas and thoughts Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Endless Empty Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Grim Reapers Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Anti-Villian Category:Abstract Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Category:Conceptual Control Category:Physics Benders Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3